Stuck In Time Alex's experience
by Maggiemayme
Summary: Alex wanders the dark gloomy hall of part of a hospital that remainsStuck in Time, find somethng he didn't think exsisted


Chapter 2: Stuck in Time-Alex's Experience

"Alex? "Where are you going?'" Cristina asked. There's some flashlights over there a workmen probably left it behind. Alex

handed out the flashlights "Is this weird everything looks like this hospital is stuck in the 40's or 50"s. Meredith said looking around. "Hey Let's just get this Shredding Party Started and get out of here Izzie said shivering. "Can we find the thermostat and turn down the air Conditioner? Cristina said shivering.

"Hey guys George said thermometer This thermostat is broken George said "I go look around to see if I can find Another thermostat. Alex said with that he turn on his flashlight and started to go down the darken hallway. Alex wandered around , it seemed like he was going in circles.

As Alex turned the corner he heard children laughing and playing. "Hello? Alex said. As he went through 2 doors that had "Children Ward" - "Cancer Unit". He saw the old metal beds and the old decoration of clowns, flowers, balloons that had been painted on the wall that was now peeling. Alex picked up a doll and smiled. the doll was old and it face was broken . "As he turn around a little girl with no hair said. "That belongs to Sarah a little girl replied softly Are you to help me find my way?" "Sweetheart "What's your name? "Emily " the little girls replied.

Alex looked around and said "Emily you shouldn't be up here come on I take you downstairs It's cold and you should be in your bed, Alex went to take her hand and quickly removed his hand from hers. "Your freezing". "They couldn't help me The little girl said she slowly walked away and said The other kids are hiding, They're afraid, The little disappeared through the door and vanished. "Alex stunned stood there deciding if he was imagining he just saw a little. "Was she a ghost or am I just Hallucinating? "Dude! Alex replied out loud "Get a grip".

As Alex turned to leave he heard the kids laughing. In soft whispered words he heard "Come find us" Alex followed a little boy who had appeared. He had hair but there were patches of hair missing from his head. "Probably just started Chemo Alex thought. He vanished, didn't go through the do just vanished. Alex opened the door and saw the 2 girls "Why are you kids here"? Alex replied "We don't know why but the doctors and Nurses left us. A little Red headed girl replied. "She must have been just diagnosed. She still had all her hair. "I started Chemo this morning and I threw up over there"!the little red headed girl said. "Are you a Doctor? The little boy asked. "Yes I am Alex said. "My name is Alex. Emily curled on a bed say "I don't want any more of the medicine, It was made me real sick and I lost all my hair. Her tears felled down her ashen face and could see the frame of her bones poking through. "They tried to tell us we'd be okay Emily said but ..we knew. "Momma kept crying, Daddy left us he couldn't bare to see me get sicker The red head girl replied. Her hands went through her hair and she pulled out a big clump. "See it's starting to fall out!" "To think we were affraid of the russians dropping the "H" Bomb. " the little boy replied.

But you don't have to worry about the... Alex started to say, realizing they were from a different time. Alex the little boy said. "This is our way home Emily said but that closet door is stuck. That's the only way home!" "Can you help us and open it? Emily said puting her cold hand on Alex's shoulder. He felt her cold hand through his scrubs. "Okay Alex said, realizing he was actually interacting with Ghost children.

Alex went to the closet and struggled to open the door and cussed. "Shit"! He turned around to see the boy giggling and the red headed girl held her mouth and say "ooooooooh You said a bad word". "Sorry Kids Alex said blushing.

He kicked and kicked until he knocked out the bottom half of the. A bright light shined through the bottom onto the floor. The kids faces lit up and each Kid's appearances changed to what they looked like before they had gotten sick.

"laughing the took each other's hand . "look I have my hair back. Emily smiled and damced round. Alex bent down and looked in the closets the light hurt his eyes so he looked away. "It won't hurt when it's your time Emily said as if she had more knowledge to things known at the time of crossing over. Emily kissed Alex and said "Thank you Alex"!

The other little red head girl hugged and squealed "We're going home"! each child was then escorted by what Alex saw a bright light, he could a hand reach out for each then it took them into the light. Soon each child vanished. Alex laughed and said "Okay Karev Psyche ward here I come". Alex wandered for what seemed hours when he got back to the others he questioned whether he should tell the others but he sat there quiet. "Oh good Alex your back!" Izzie said coming aroun the corner. Meredith and George took off to find you, Maybe you should start with that box to shred. Alex shredded papers thinking maybe I was daydreaming. "Alex you Okay Christina replied almost seeming concerned. "Yeah yeah I'm fine Alex replied thinking did I just experience that?" he said to himself

Next Up: Chapter 2-George's Story

Reviews required for me to go on


End file.
